


The Reason

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Series: The One For Me [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: First Dates, Imported, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Two Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Sou did have a good reason for breaking up with Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Title:** The Reason  
**Author:** S.L. Gibbs [](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/) **xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing** : Shorius  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Not really sure. A bit of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not making any money, yo.  
**A/N:** Continuation of [The One For Me](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/1111.html). Writing another fanfiction just two days after posting the last one? I'm not too crazy about this one but yeah. Again for the lovely [](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/)**candletoes** ~ Also when I was writing this, when Sou says "Are you angry?" I kept typing it as "Are you hungry?" ~~Maybe Shori is hungry for Marius.~~  
**A/N 2:** About my MariSou series, I've decided that it'll have a total of three parts. The last part will be posted around Christmas time but I'll be writing fics for other pairings in the mean time.

[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/388/1844)

A date. Is that what this was? Marius had referred to it as a date several times as he talked enthusiastically with Shori as the two of them rode on the train together. Saying Marius seemed excited was an understatement, he was babbling on about all the things they could do that day, grinning hugely and making big hand gestures. He sometimes threw in the odd German word without realizing. There was a group of elderly ladies sitting opposite them who kept glancing at him and smiling, gossiping about how cute he was.

Shori smiled back at them politely then continued to listen to Marius' hyper chattering, making sounds of interest where appropriate. Shori was excited too but also a tad nervous – he'd never been on a “date” before and he really wanted Marius to have as much fun as possible seen as he'd just been dumped by Sou the day before yesterday and he still wasn't completely over it.

Shori looked up as the train slowed to a stop. The name of the station was announced over the intercom. Shori signalled at Marius to follow him before getting up and exiting the train, Marius bobbing about restlessly behind him.

As they were leaving the train station, Shori felt a warm hand suddenly grip his own. He paused and looked down. Marius' fingers were now intertwined with his. He looked back up at Marius and smiled shyly. Marius giggled and squeezed his hand gently.

“We're holding everyone up.” He laughed as he pulled Shori's arm, nearly making him fall then half-dragged him out of the train station.

Although when they left the station they ended up stopping again because right in front of them stood someone neither of them had expected nor wanted to see. Marius was the first to speak.

“Sou-kun.”

Sou smiled lopsidedly. “Hi.”

At first Shori wasn't sure what to do. He was angry at Sou for breaking up with Marius (and without giving him a proper reason) but at the same time he felt sorry for him because at the moment he didn't look quite like his usual self. Shori decided that Sou was still his friend even if he'd hurt Marius so he put on a fake smile and greeted the younger boy half-heartedly.

Having known Shori the longest out of anyone in Sexy Zone, Sou wasn't having it. He folded his arms. “You're angry at me, aren't you?”

Shori nodded.

“Are you angry too, Marius?”

Marius shook his head and clung to Shori which made both Sou and Shori laugh.

“You're like a girl.” Shori said jokingly.

Marius stuck his tongue out which made the three of them laugh a little more but when the laughter died down things were even more awkward than they were in the first place.

“I'm sorry,” Sou said after a long silence. “I didn't mean to hurt Marius, really.”

“Well, why did you break up with him then?” Shori challenged.

There was another long silence and Shori didn't expect Sou to answer but then he flashed a half-smile that showed off his cute crooked teeth as he said in a soft voice,

“Because of you.”

Shori and Marius both looked at Sou with confused expressions, waiting for the dark-haired boy to elaborate.

“I knew that you liked Marius. Marius liked you too but he didn't realize it. So I broke up with him because I thought he'd be happier with you. I didn't think he'd be this upset.” Sou blurted out all in one breathe. “I-I still like you, Mari-chan but I know you'd be happier with Shori.”

Marius looked at Sou with one of his unreadable expressions, then at Shori, then back to Sou. He then released Shori from his grasp and approached Sou. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and for a second Shori's heart stopped, afraid that Marius had chosen Sou over him but then he whispered something in Sou's ear then skipped back over to Shori. Marius took Shori's hand back in his and beamed up at him.

“Are we still going on our date?”

Sou laughed at the relieved look on Shori's face before wishing them good luck on their “date” then hurrying off to catch his train. 

After waving goodbye to Sou, Shori somehow ended up studying Marius' face – his innocent smile, big brown eyes, cute pointy teeth. Then, he wasn't really sure why he did it but using Marius' hand that was still locked with his, he pulled the German boy closer to him then gave him a little kiss on one of his soft cheeks. Marius' grin got bigger, if that were even possible.

Shori had to remember to thank Sou later.


End file.
